Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio/video recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. Audio and/or video captured by an audio/video recording and communication device can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the audio/video footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. The presence of one or more audio/video recording and communication devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance to the home, acts as a deterrent against would-be burglars.